


Means to an End

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [30]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Death, Drabble, Gen, Marauder, Playing a Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The survivor under the mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Means to an End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lithiumlaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiumlaughter/gifts).



> Written for LithiumAddict. Prompt: "something just plain Remy-centric (without Rogue this go-round, unless you feel the burning need to include her) would be wonderful."

Means to an end. Remy LeBeau had always doubted whether anyone knew that sex was merely that, that violence was merely that, that _skill_ itself was merely that. The means to an end, counting cards in a game where he knew all the hands.

LeBeau—the survivor under the mask—did not care. He put on the smile, the flippant remarks, shuffled his cards like it was all a game (he only played when the stakes were high), and let them frown and forget to guess at what was really going on.

Death, Marauder, X-Man...

They never saw the end.


End file.
